hospital kids
by ollieNmoh
Summary: 10 years after edward leaves he finds bella again with a kid my second story so probly not the best
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was doing my rounds in the hospital it has been 10 years since that horrible day back in forks the day I left the love of my life… alone….in the forest ,

After that day I swore to myself that my bloodlust would be conquered and I would become as good as Carlisle and it happened and that's why im here in a hospital in Seattle doing my rounds in the children's ward. I never stopped loving Bella and it still pained me to think of her, I tried to go to the volturi so many times but Alice would see and guilt trip me or call Emmet to stop me after a while I stopped I knew it hurt Esme

it was 1 am so most of the children were asleep but I still went in to make sure they were breathing properly and to stop nightmares when I saw them develop in their minds the main reason I stopped my suicide attempts was much to everyone's surprise a small boy who one night during my shift started coughing and choking but he surprised me" doctor (cough) Cullen I don't want to die (cough)" I looked at the boy shocked "your not going to die Jason I promise"

"I know your (cough) special dr Cullen I know your (cough) doing everything you can but tell (cough) my mum I love (cough) her and not to miss me too much"

I looked at Jason in confusion still trying to calm his breathing I gave him an oxygen mask "you're not going to die Jason look your breathing properly now ok?"

Jason weakly smiled before falling back to sleep I looked at the small boy he was very brave the next morning a nurse came up to me and told me one of my patients wanted to talk to me she walked me to Jason's room I smiled at her in thanks and walked in upon hearing me enter Jason looked up and smiled and pointed at me, his mother turned and looked too

"Look mommy it's the angel that saved me last night when I couldn't breathe"

The women rushed up to me and hugged me fiercely thanking me profusely for saving her baby boy it was then that I made up my mind I couldn't take my life when people where fighting to keep theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

I still moped around….alot but it was better than before

The family was never the same Emmet never played jokes, Alice rarely shopped, jasper blamed himself and Rosalie even admitted she missed Bella and Carlisle and Esme felt like they lost a child.

what made everything worse was that after 5 years we received a notice of bells death we went to the funeral most of forks was there and also la-push and all the werewolves but the wolfs were careful to hide their thoughts I didn't know what they were hiding so I let it go

Now it was 10 years later and im once again walking through my night shift in the children's ward when I heard soft sobs thinking it's a child I walk towards the noise but then I crossed a familiar smell but I couldn't place who it was but I new it was a vampire so I rushed to were the scent led thinking this vampire had harmed one of the kids but when I walked into the room the scene I saw was totally different

a young vampire Holding a little girl's hand sobbing out words like "please be ok", "im so sorry" and "I wish there was something I could do to make it go away"

I looked first over at the girl laying in the hospital bed she appeared fine but when I looked at her chart I saw that hey diagnosed her with brain cancer when I looked at her name I froze it read "Olivia alice mason swan" my head whipped up to look at her she had chestnut hair that went to her shoulders but was pulled into two pigtails at the side of her head she had ringlets that made her look very gawjuss but her hair had a bronze tint to it her skin was a little more paler than bell's and… wait no, no what am I thinking they cant be related but then I couldn't help but let my gaze turn to the woman sitting next to Olivia I gasped


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I honestly have no clue where this story was supposed to go **

**I wrote it a few years ago and found it on my computer so if you have any **

**Suggestions im completely open to them.**

**Em N Ollie**

**p.s disclaimer , characters are not mine**

**BPOV**

I was at my baby girls bedside Olivia Alice mason swan she was my life, my everything since ed…. Since _he_ left I found out I was pregnant after he left it was the only thing to pull me out of my zombie state I had a child growing inside me and it was my responsibility to nurse that life to protect it and keep it safe.

Victoria found me while I was sitting on the porch one day,

I was horrified thinking only that she was going to kill my poor baby but when she saw my bloated stomach she hesitated and I took this chance to beg for the babies life and explain that Edward was gone she looked at me with hatred and pain and sadness and told me that she would wait for the baby to be born and then kill me..

It had been 5 years since the baby was born that Victoria came back

She didn't offer any explanation why it took so long to come back but I was grateful I had at least a few years with my daughter,

she walked into the nursery where I was desperately looking to protect my child and when she looked in on the babies crib her eyes softened and she looked at me and before I could blink she lunged at me and bit me.

She didn't kill me that day and to this day I still don't fully understand why.

I found I had exceptional control for a newborn vamp and I was eternally grateful to whatever power out there let me be close to Olivia and share all our special moments with her growing up. When Jake found out I was pregnant he was enraged that ed…. He could leave and promised that he never would, when Jake turned it was extremely sudden

And when I was turned we kept a truce that they would teach me to hunt animals and that I would move away but visit regularly. Jake was Olivia's uncle in every sense of the word he bought her gifts and showered her with attention and the pack treated us both as family even after I was turned.

Now Olivia was fifteen years old and her life was threatened with brain cancer '

I sat at her side and begged and pleaded that whatever deity that was out there and could hear me that they save my gawjuss girl I prayed to god that she would be saved … to end her pain….. She was all I had left to link me to the people I once called a family even if they were gone… she was too young and hadn't lived a full life yet, had yet to experience the wonders that life should be giving her but here she was confined to a hospital bed… the tears I knew I could never shed filled my eyes and I dry sobbed

I sensed a presence enter the room but I didn't look up I continued to beg I herd the person come closer and check her chart….

So it was a doctor then?

I herd a gasp …. Oh no that doesn't sound good my head shot up and I saw the man that had left me behind all those years ago…

That man that had taken my heart with him….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey just a reminder I don't own twilight **

**Just a note to say I have no clue were this is going and will take any suggestions what so ever**

**BPOV**

I couldn't move I was shocked Ed….. He was standing right there, with my vampire senses I could see so much clearer, he looked so different I knew it was him but he looked so much less lively. All these thoughts sprinted through my head but really only lasted a few seconds and before a human could blink I lent over Olivia and kissed her forehead apologized and ran from the room as fast as possible breezing past the humans, I heard him call after me and he started to follow but I began to dodge between cars and run through side streets and eventually when I thought I had lost him I went home To my small apartment on the outskirts of town.

I never gave a thought to what would happen if Edward somehow found out, I deemed it impossible that he would ever come back and he said he didn't love me so he probably wouldn't waste any energy trying to check up on the happenings of my life. Except that he came to my funeral I always thought it was because he felt responsible in some way for my death. I had some serious thinking to do

"What am I gonna do?" I muttered angrily to myself it was only then that the rest of the thoughts hit me "is the whole family here?" "Edwards working in my daughters hospital!" and "omg does he know she is his?" she quickly dismissed the last thought he looked too shocked at seeing her, I doubt he knows "what am I going to tell him…. Tell any of them" a sudden wave of anger fell over her then "NO" she yelled " he doesn't deserve to know not after what he put me through" she began to pace "first ill call the hospital tell them I want her transferred ill say she's going into witness protection and her location isn't to be disclosed to anyone…. Then ill call the pack jake will know what to do!"

**EPOV**

There she was my beautiful bella her eyes filled with tears that wouldn't fall, she was a vampire I couldn't believe it I will kill the person that did this… but who was this child that she weeps over ….. his thoughts were cut short by movement in the corner of his eye bella had gotten up and kissed Olivia and whispered softly "im sorry I will return" and then ran I called after her and began to follow her but even with me being the fastest runner in my family I couldn't keep up with her I stopped and watched her go, I felt horrible she probably thought I hated her I turned and began to run back to the hospital I wanted to find out more about Olivia who was her father? How old was she?

I once again thought about bella she was alive…. Well a vampire, but still, but then how had Alice not seen her change or the baby for that matter or had she just not told him about it?

No that couldn't be it she would be too excited at being an aunt and force them all into going back. Is this what the pack was hiding? Did they know … he decided then that he would call them when he got home … ah yes home they lived in a large house about 5 minutes drive from the hospital . suddenly it occurred to him "I still have to tell the family" oh no what do I tell them maybe I just shouldn't say anything until I know more.

I walked back into the hospital room with Olivia I went to her side and sat with her. I talked to her and found myself telling her about how I met bella and about the family and what happened until I was paged and had to leave I decided that tomorrow I would ask for her files and find out all I could about her and maybe … just maybe I would see bella again.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was on the phone to the smaller but just as equip children's hospital seeing if they would take on Olivia "yes I understand …. She's fifteen ….. ok thank you so very much… yes I don't wish for her details to be shared…. She's under witness protection, very hush hush on the details. You have a room?... thank god ok yes I will take it…. Midnight? Ok thank you."

After she hung up the phone she let out a sigh of relief they would transfer her at midnight where no-one would see her and the doctors (Edward more specifically) wouldn't know where she was going. Now to call Jake.

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight, and maybe it can stop tomorrow from steeling all my time." Her ringtone went off and she ran to pick it up. She looked down at the caller id "speak of the devil" she muttered before answering the phone to what could be one very heated discussion.

**EPOV**

I was reluctant to leave Olivia's side but I dragged myself out knowing I could come straight back afterwards and I would talk to the staff and see what they knew about her.

I was called to an emergency a boy had crashed his car and was bleeding internally the surgery took longer than I expected it to and it was just past midnight when I could finally get back to Olivia.

But when I got there the room was empty the bed was freshly made. I was panicking she couldn't have died was she moved? A nurse was walking past I quickly grabbed her elbow probably a bit more roughly than I should have and she let out a yelp. "Where is she the girl that was in this room Olivia Alice mason swan?"

"im sorry Doctor I cant give out that information"

"please im begging you"

"im sorry sir I really cant tell you"

"when was she moved?" he asked resigned

"about midnight"

Edward looked at her confused. Midnight? Why would she be moved at midnight?

"thanks"

"its ok maybe the front desk will know" she offered and walked off to finish her interrupted duties.

Edward turned and started o walk determinedly to the front desk ready to demand answers.

**BPOV**

"Hey Jake what's up"

"Hey bells nothing much just patrols, eating, bonfires the usual. How are you? Is Olivia getting any better?"

"… well I wanted to talk to you about tha-"

"WHAT WHATS WRONG!"

"Calm down Jake Oly is fine I had her transferred to the children's hospital she will probably feel better there among other kids than with other adults"

"why did you transfer her?"

"… um ….well you see…."

"Bella!" Jake said sternly obviously concerned

""

"Bells bells slow down and take a deep breath we can't all speak vampire you know" Jacob said jokingly to try and calm her down

"Edwards back and he is oly's doctor and I didn't know what to do so I had her transferred."

"….."

It was silent on the other end of the line until she heard an almighty howl on the other end of the line

"JAKE Jake can you hear me? Calm down I ran before he could question me"

She heard a growl at that

"And I had her transferred to the children's hospital saying she was under witness protection so that no one would know where she was going and they couldn't tell Edward"

"Im coming to Seattle and im gonna beat his ass for what he has done to you!"

Jake growled out when he was calm enough to change back "he is going to regret ever coming into your life"

"NO Jake I can handle it!"

"Im not leaving you alone on this bells any of the wolves would do the same we love you and Oly and we don't want to see you hurt"

"im gonna be ok but I need to know what to do should I tell him?"

"NO WAY DON'T YOU DARE HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO KNOW"

"He is her dad Jake"

"it doesn't matter he wasn't there"

" I know but-"

"NO BUTS"

"ok thanks Jake" she still wasn't sure but she trusted jake and she would listen to him in this situation because she feared what would happen if she did something wrong and what happened if Edward tried to take Oly away from her? She couldn't handle it so she decided it would be best he never knew.

"Im coming up there-"

"NO it will be fine ill keep you updated but you don't need to come up here"

"But-"

"NO BUTS JAKE" she teased " I will call you again if anything happens, give my love to the pack"

"Bells-"

She hung up before he could continue she had made her decision and she would stick with it. Now though she would head to the children's hospital and go see to Oly and try to sneak her some chocolate she knew that the hospital food didn't taste good from how many times she was there as a human so she packed an overnight bag and left to go to her daughter.


End file.
